


Even Inquisitors Answer to Someone

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Jockstrap Collection [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Anal Plug, Ankle Cuffs, Blushing, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Magnus Bane, Filming, Jock Straps, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Married Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Prostate Orgasm, Restraints, Sex Magic, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Submission, Underwear, Undressing, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Alec's workday is done early, but he doesn't want to leave and set a bad example as Inquisitor.  A phone call from Magnus makes his time fly by.Or Shameless Porn of Inquisitor Alec and High Warlock of Alicante Magnus getting down in Alec's office in rather new and unconventional ways.





	Even Inquisitors Answer to Someone

          The office in Alicante was quiet, the walls no thicker than the New York Institute’s, but the lack of his family and their constant drama left a vacuum. He missed them dearly while in Alicante, always being a family man, but he and Magnus visited often, and in truth he loved his new life with his husband.

 

They were the power couple here, Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante. The words made him smile every time he thought them, fingers moving to his ring, twisting it gently. Not a moment later he had a call on his phone, opening to see it was Magnus on video call.

 

His eyes turned soft, smiling down at the screen as he answered, never getting used to how gorgeous his husband was, how lucky he was to have Magnus.

 

“Hi husband,” Alec said, voice dopey and full of love.

 

“Hello Alexander,” Magnus responded, and he had a positively sinful smirk on his lips.

More than once Alec thought their rings might be enchanted, because anytime he fiddled with it Magnus seemed to know and reach out to him, but he’d asked and Magnus said no. Now he realized Magnus just knew him better than anyone else ever had or would.

 

“What’s going on Mags?”

 

Magnus took a moment to respond and he could see the man was walking towards their bedroom at home.

 

“Are you alone?”

That question already got his blood flowing south. Of course that part of his anatomy was behind bars, as Magnus liked to say. Recently they’d taken to trying out some new kinks, and for the first time Alec was thankful for Magnus being able to magick things right to their apartment because he knew he couldn’t stomach going into a sex shop just yet.

 

Alec was currently sitting in his empty office with his cock caged up, and a plug in his ass. He had to admit he’d almost forgotten them before Magnus had called, he was getting used to both by now.

 

Swallowing Alec nodded, then realized he should probably actually speak. “Yes, I’m alone. I just, I just finished my work for the day, but it would look bad for the Inquisitor to leave early.” Alec may be more open and honest about himself now, more focused on his family and husband, but he still took work very seriously.

 

Magnus gave him a wicked grin through the phone, “oh, we wouldn’t want anyone to think you were shirking your responsibilities now would we? How about you go lock your door...”

 

Alec scrambled up to lock the door, and he was glad Magnus had already placed a silencing ward on the room because he doubted whatever Magnus had in store for him was going to leave the room as quiet as it had been before.

 

“It’s done,” Alec said as he sat back down, and he slid his jacket off his shoulders and let it hang over the back of his chair.

 

“Getting undressed already? What a good pup.”

 

Alec practically melted from the praise. It hadn’t taken long for Magnus to realize Alec had an incredibly large praise kink, and it was often the only way Magnus could slip in his little pet name. Or had been at first, now Alec kind of loved being Magnus’ pup. But that was something he kept between them and only them, even Underhill who he’d begun to talk to somewhat about more personal topics involving dating a warlock since they both were, didn’t need to know the full details of their sex life.

 

The image of Magnus suddenly zoomed out and he realized Magnus must be using magic to make it float above him where he was lying on their bed, naked from the waist up.

 

Licking his lips, Alec leaned closer, trying to drink in more of Magnus' beautiful form. As he watched Magnus' painted nails scratched down his lithe torso, tracing over his nipples that were already perking up, past his abdominals and ghosting across his waistband.

 

“I want you to take off your shirt, and place your phone on that little stand I gave you so I can see you better, pup.” Magnus was smiling again, staring at him with lust and adoration.

 

Alec hurried to comply only to have Magnus tut from the phone.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Slowly. Take your time, I want us both to enjoy this.”

 

Nodding, Alec slowed his fingers, undoing each button of his shirt one at a time, revealing his chiseled, hairy chest at a nearly glacial pace. He smirked when he saw Magnus' cat eyes flash out for a moment, knowing how aroused this made his husband.

 

“If you aren’t the most glorious angel I’ve ever seen Alexander...” Magnus breathed.

 

A blush crept up into Alec’s cheeks, he kept going until he was finished, slipping his shirt off his shoulders and slowly folding it as he laid it on the corner of his desk that wasn’t littered with paperwork and case files.

 

He was just about to ask what he should do next when a feeling hit him from deep inside and ripped a loud groan out of him, making him double over onto the desk.

 

“Pup, look at me, I want to see you,” Magnus ordered and Alec struggled to comply.

 

The plug inside him was vibrating at such an intense speed, with no warning or buildup. It buzzed against his prostate making his words die on his tongue. He tilted this head up as much as he could, eyebrows creased in concentration as he tried to be good for his husband.

 

“What a good pup, lean back, let yourself feel the vibrations going through your _whole_ body,” Magnus said, voice sultry yet commanding as he emphasized one word a bit too much to be coincidental. His gaze was dark with lust, but bright with magic as he slipped to his cat eyes.

 

That was always a turn on for Alec, and he moaned out as he tried to sit back, the shift in position driving the plug deeper into him and forcing it against his spot even harder. He ground his ass down against the chair, needing more, wishing it was Magnus’ cock he was riding right now. “Magnus...”

 

The breathy moans were getting to Magnus who began to slowly slide his hand into his pants to touch himself.

 

Alec licked his lips, wishing he was with Magnus right now, sucking his cock, tasting his husband’s pre-cum on his tongue, feeling that heavy weight press into his mouth and down his throat. Before Magnus he didn’t think sex was that important, now he realized he was a total cock-slut for his man.

 

He knew there was a wet spot in his underwear from his cock leaking, since that was all it could do in it’s cage. Alec moaned as the vibrations went up another notch, eyes drifting back to Magnus on his phone who now was pulling his cock out and stroking himself in earnest.

 

“Mags...” Alec moaned out, biting his lip harder until it turned red as his eyes raked over the toned body of his husband. It was amazing that even after over a year together their sex life was still hotter than the fires of Edom. Even when they weren’t trying new things like this Magnus knew his body better than even he did, no matter what they did with Magnus he’d be left sated and more in love.

 

“Take off your pants, pup.” Magnus voice brooked no argument and Alec unbuttoned his pants and slid them down and onto the floor, too gone to properly fold them like he had earlier.

 

The skin beneath his chest hair began to turn red and splotchy from embarrassment at being so naked, so exposed and under control in his own office. If anyone knew what he was doing in here, what he was letting his Warlock do to him in his office, well they’d talk even more than they already did. In truth though he didn’t care, and he staffed the office with as many Shadowhunters as he could that were sympathetic to Downworlders.

 

Now wasn’t the time for those thoughts as another groan was ripped from him as the vibrations amped up to a near unbearable level.

 

“What a good pup you’re being Alexander. I love you so much, love seeing you like this, debauched and writhing, just for me. Now take off the pouch.”

 

“Yes, yes Sir,” Alec answered as he squirmed, trying to deal with how much pleasure was being forced on him from inside his body, with how his cock strained so hard against the cage to get hard but couldn’t. With shaking hands Alec moved to unsnap the little clasps that held the front of his underwear on, once they were removed his caged cock and balls were on full display.

 

The cage was made of black metal, Magnus had created it himself after looking over a few different commercial designs. It had a magic seal so that only Magnus could remove it which also meant there wasn’t any unseemly or loud lock on the cage that would bulge out or make noise as Alec moved. That was important to Alec, but he also loved the idea of only Magnus being able to take it off, of giving away that kind of control. It was difficult at first, but so rewarding, especially knowing that Magnus would never hurt him, never take advantage, only take care of him and rile him up until he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Right now the cage had bars that you could see his cock through, still touch it and tease him the way Magnus liked, but he knew that soon Magnus was going to change it, make the metal completely enclose his cock so he couldn’t get any stimulation unless Magnus allowed it and the thought drove him wild. There was also a piece that ran down and around his balls, both behind and then between them, separating and locking them in. And from there the last piece was thin and went down his perineum and connected to the plug that was currently assaulting his hole. All over there were little markings, both angelic and demonic runes and script that said things like “submission, denial, love, protection...”

 

“So beautiful, my angel. My pup, scoot back, put your legs up on either side of the desk and bring the phone closer.”

Alec did as he was told, moves sluggish and erratic now as he was so aroused. He had to stop for a moment to just watch Magnus who was now completely naked and stroking his cock in long, slow glides. It wasn’t leisurely, just a steady rhythm that Magnus liked, taking his time both on his pup and himself.

 

“Magnus… Please,” he begged, lips bitten red, cock so swollen and aching and hole abused in the best way.

 

“We’re so close pup, remember what I said last time I was in your office?”

 

Alec remembered, if just barely with what was happening to his body right now. He placed his hands up above his head as he had his legs on the desk, exposing himself in every way, his chest, his pits, his abs, caged cock and plugged hole and ass in his jock all on display for Magnus and only Magnus. As he moved into position cuffs appeared from the chair and his desk, locking his ankles and wrists in place, pinioning him in his own office, under Magnus’ complete control.

 

“Magnus!” Alec moaned at being taken so easily, submitting fully to his husband in a way he’d always desperately needed to but felt he couldn’t until he found Magnus. He keened as the vibrations hit their zenith inside him, his spot so overloaded with pleasure he didn’t know how to react.

 

“You know I’m recording this entire thing don’t you Alexander?” Magnus teased from the other end.

 

Alec knew and he loved it, loved knowing he’d be made to watch it later as they made love together, whether it was Magnus taking him from behind hard and fast, or Magnus letting his cock free to fuck him slow and steady.

 

Magnus had increased his pace, stroking himself furiously as he watched Alec coming undone before him.

 

Alec’s eyes were only on Magnus, struggling to keep them open as his body was assailed with almost too much pleasure, building and building to he didn’t know what with his cock caged and unable to cum.

 

He didn’t ask to cum though, that was for Magnus to decide if he got to, the thrill of not knowing if the cage would pop open or if Magnus would leave him like this until later had him feel he was on the edge of orgasm even though he knew it was impossible.

 

“I’m going to cum pup… And I’m going to lay here, hope you get home before it dries and you can’t lick it up,” Magnus said, cat eyes on full display, smirking as he twisted at the head of his cock.

 

Alec whined, unable to even move and grind against the plug anymore as he was locked down in every way just taking all the pleasure until his body was a wreck. He watched as Magnus’ breath hitched, he stroked one, two more times before he was yelling as he came all over his chest.

 

At that moment a shot of pleasure shot through Alec almost as if he’d cum, but he knew he hadn’t when he finally prized his eyes away from his husband and looked at his weeping but still caged cock. His body was shaking though as if he was orgasming and he wasn’t sure what was happening.

 

“M-Magnus, Sir I-” his voice was cut off on a guttural groan as he trembled and shook through what felt like one of the most intense orgasms of his life, but his cock did nothing but dribble a bit more pre-cum. It was like his orgasm was coming from his prostate instead of his cock and he didn’t understand but he never wanted it to stop.

 

All his muscles flexed and contracted in the most exquisite torture and rapturous pleasure, unwittingly putting on a wonderful show for his husband.

 

After long minutes whatever had happened to Alec began to subside and he sank back against the chair, boneless but still shackled, body held aloft only by the cuffs.

 

He was completely out of it, not even realizing what was happening until he felt a soft hand brush against his cheek and tilt his chin up.

 

“Magnus…?” he said, throat raw from the screaming he’d done as he orgasmed, something he didn’t even know was happening until he’d see the video later.

 

“I’ve got you pup, I’m here Alexander,” Magnus said, leaning in and kissing him so gently that it made Alec whimper as he tried to kiss back, but he was so exhausted.

 

“I can’t move...” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips and he felt his husband smile.

 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry. I’ve always got you my beautiful angel,” Magnus said. Magnus carefully undid each of the cuffs one at a time, rubbing his ankles and wrists to get the blood circulating right again, soothing him with gentle touches and kisses before lifting Alec into his arms outright.

 

Alec wrapped an arm around his husband’s neck, so glad Magnus was strong enough to do this and didn’t need to use magic right now, he wanted that closeness, the physicality of it.

 

“We’re going home, love” Magnus told him, walking them through a portal back to their apartment.

 

* * *

 

Later as he rode Magnus' cock, uncaged and so ridiculously in love with his husband, he’d learn he was having a prostate orgasm before and find out just how excited Magnus was that he’d driven his husband to such lengths. He knew then they’d be doing that again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Husband sex is best sex, I love them.


End file.
